Night
by SydnieWren
Summary: On one of his night walks, Aizen watches something strange and beautiful unfold between Gin and Kira. GinxKira. Anal, voyeurism, solo.


**Hey there! Just a short GinxKira piece I thought you guys might like. It's been laying around for a while and a friend asked me to post it, so here it is. Please let me know what you think!**

**Warnings: Anal, voyeurism, solo.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Aizen didn't go on night walks as much as night time spying missions. Nobody noticed him; he was inconspicuous, unlike Gin, whose mere presence seemed to trigger primal fear. It was fair enough: he was an extremely dangerous individual who Aizen himself sometimes suspected of unknown treachery. Presently he was out looking for the man, having picked up a few choice pieces of information while taking a stroll through Jyuushirou Ukitake's ancestral estate. Gin hadn't been at his home, or Izuru Kira's, leaving Aizen to assume he was still at the third division compound, assuredly doing something other than work.

He passed through the gates in the silent moonlit stillness, and followed the path to the main entrance. Locked. He wove his way around, through the tangled forest of persimmon trees that Gin insisted on growing, until he encountered something - a sound - he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword as he ceased all movement. It came again, and he at once identified, with a rather dark smirk, the source: Izuru Kira. Noiselessly, he crept to the garden door, a traditional affair of winding slats and carvings which left little open-air windows into the room within.

And he expected to see an entire show; Gin wasn't shy and he didn't care who saw him, but the man was somehow - nowhere in sight. It was only the blond that Aizen could see, his pale skin and hair ghostly in the moonlight, his frail body casting long, black shadows as it was moved rhythmically, by the body obscured by the wall of the building.

"Spread 'em, Izuru," Gin hissed, peering down at his vice captain, "spread 'em wide." A hiss in the dark.

Just a moment ago they had been in the midst of long overdue paperwork. Gin never truly assisted him in the more mundane tasks of a shinigami's work. Kira rarely found a break from the damage reports and reconnaissance orders from Rukongai. So perhaps, in the end, it was up to Gin to make time for the necessary rest. It started with the playful prodding and gentle coaxing and ended with the more forceful removal of clothes. Now he was on the floor, pushed down on his back with an insistent knee pushing up between his legs.

Gin didn't ever give him much time to protest and he was always careful not to make too much noise – lest a patrolling shinigami discover them in the night. And when he thought he heard someone pulling the door open not just a moment ago, he covered his mouth mid-moan while Gin stroked at his nascent erection.

An unconvincing "no…" was his reply to Gin's commands, but as his captain continued to look down on him expectantly, he complied. Why he ever contested the word of his captain would remain a mystery when it was clear his resolve was never meant to stand. Pale thighs parted and trembled before the lean captain as they had many times before.

There was something about the act of Kira spreading his legs that was just as arousing as what it revealed. Urging him to submit - to do the terribly untoward thing no well brought up boy would ever dream of doing - was a sex act all in itself, one that Gin had refined to an art.

"That's a good boy," he purred, long fingers circling Kira's sex to stroke it to hardness.

He was just so beautiful - so very different. Where Gin was ghostly pale, Kira was softly golden; where Gin was dusky tan, Kira was rosy pink. The elder shinigami began to roll his hips against his lover, threatening, as he always did, to penetrate him without any preparation.

"Touch yourself for me, Izuru," he crooned, bringing his other hand down to trace the younger man's soft nipples in explanation.

The skeletal white fingers that traced briefly over Kira's peaked nipples were the first indication Aizen had of exactly what Gin was up to. The poor blond's thighs, he reasoned, were in the process of being opened up to be draped around his captain's waist, leaving his most vulnerable parts open to Gin's ministrations.

It was a position he himself favored, if not for the control, then for the beautiful view. It had been recently convenient to rid the ninth division vice captain of his canny suspicion by showing him similar treatment. It was a fine position, he mused, for making a point.

And Gin seemed to be making a point, though as with all of his points, the crux of the thing was unclear. Kira seemed just as lost - his eyes hazy with some mixture of dark emotion, his body lit with an ethereal glow - Aizen wondered idly whether or not Gin had anything to do with the blond's unnatural thinness, be it through his persimmon habit or habitual psychological abuse.

Yet Gin's touch was deceptively soft. Though the man seemed capable of great cruelty, he touched the blond carefully and wrung quiet moans from his vice captain's throat. The grace of his general demeanor was not abandoned in his fucking either. His hips rolled smoothly again as if to tell Kira that it was now his turn, and the blond answered with his hands.

One slender hand teased at the base of his flushed sex while the other tweaked at a hard nipple. The pink tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips and looked into the man's narrow eyes before quickly glancing away with blush-stained cheeks. He reached down and gently kneaded his sac before bringing that hand back up to his mouth. His tongue reemerged from its reticent hiding place to cover the fingers in slick saliva. It wrapped around each finger in a crude simulation of fellatio – something the shy blond could not have done while looking into the eyes of the man between his legs.

From there, the hand traced lower, leaving a shining path down the center of his chest, the gentle rise of his hips, and beneath the swell of his bottom. For this, he looked into the eyes of his captain. Having been scolded many times before for his modesty, he knew that the other wanted to see him at the first sign of penetration.

Once the finger reached his entrance, he paused for a moment, gathering a calming breath in his chest before he pressed the tip of his slick index finger past the initial resistance of his muscles. His lips opened and he clenched his teeth to quiet gasps of growing pleasure. He panted softly and began to thrust it in and out in preparation for his captain.

"You're such a _thorough_ guy, Izuru, so _thorough," _Gin hummed, watching Izuru as he obeyed his order. At first, he wouldn't have dreamed of putting on such a show: he had been too shy, tried to hide his body from his captain, recoiled and curled in on himself. The process of disabusing him of the notion that such disobedience was acceptable had been admittedly unpleasant for both of them.

But Gin felt entirely confident that it had all been worth it. He eased Kira's hand away from his sex and encircled it with his own fingers again; Aizen watched the strange angular shadows that were cast by his peaked knuckles.

"Go ahead and touch it," he murmured, the playfulness seemingly gone from his tone, "your _sweet spot, _Izuru."

Aizen stared on with rapt attention, breath baited, having squatted down long ago to behold the scene in comfort and silence. It wasn't like anything he had seen before, really, though he tried to fit the image into an easy category - just fucking. How many others had he seen fuck on his nightly walks? But there was something markedly different, something eerie about them, not even in their appearance, but in what seemed to exist between them, some dark, inscrutable arrangement of utter control.

Kira bucked up into Gin's hand, and those long, spidery fingers easily wrapped around him. Gin's hand drew up and down Kira's leaking sex as those same fingers played languidly with the sensitive tip. Though he had touched himself plenty already, there was a marked difference between the feelings he could elicit on his own and the sensations his captain brought him.

Once he was asked to touch his own prostate, the slender vice-captain barely thought twice before stroking over the soft patch of nerves. The first time he missed it, barely ghosting over the edge and causing a slight jerk of his foot. The second time he pressed harder against it and arched his back in response. His legs spread wider knowing that his body needed to feel more – it all but begged to be taken by the man above him.

His lack of hesitation and his utter, blatant _need _was enough to have Gin ready for him. It was endlessly arousing to him that Kira was like this for no one else - ever. He had been a virgin when Gin had first been with him, and to the present he rarely spoke a word about sex or pleasure even to his closest friends. Onlookers doubtlessly saw him as the very picture of modesty.

Aizen watched as Gin pressed inside of Kira, the blonde's spine bowing as he gave a weak cry, head tossed to the side. Even then, only Gin's pale, sharp hips and thighs were ever so slightly revealed in the moonlight, the rest of him obscured by the barracks wall and its void-like shadow. Those deft hands had shifted lower; Gin was holding his lover's thighs steady as he began his quick, easy rhythm.

It was then that Kira's resolve was dissolved. His moaning subsided to sharp broken cries and he reached up, grasping for something, Gin's upper arms or shoulders or anything he could hold to keep from dissipating, as he felt he might, into the empty night. The captain's name was on his lips constantly, in short shallow breaths and moans.

"What do you want, Izuru?"

Gin's breathing was labored and Aizen could just barely make out his words through his hoarse panting. He leaned in closer, adjusting his glasses and squinting into the shadows, where the moonlight crested on the ridges of Kira's ribs as they rose and fell rapidly.

"You," Kira gasped.

"What from me?"

A particularly deep thrust rocked his thin form and he shuddered, writhing.

"You, Gin, you - to - inside - me -!"

Kira's eyes were screwed tightly shut and scant tears gathered at the tips of his lashes, from frustration or shyness or sheer pleasure it was difficult to determine.

"What's that?" Gin murmured, providing his lover with that specific class of angle that had him thrashing and biting his lips, fingers grasping helplessly at the floor. Sweat glowed on his flesh and made purchase on the ground all the more difficult; he was entirely at Gin's mercy.

Kira's hand came up to cover his eyes, either to shield his shame or brush away his tears.

"Come, come in me, Gin," he begged finally, sobbing even as he bucked against the other.

Gin briefly entertained the notion of pushing the blond just a little further, but he himself had already come far along, lost in the searing heat and gripping tightness of his lover's body. His grin was wide and somewhat mad, his eyes narrow and cruel and shining with lust. With a quick motion he took Kira's sex in his palm and pulled roughly, still pumping in and out of him fast and hard.

At his captain's touch, Kira jerked and half-screamed, his seed spilling out across his heaving stomach and dripping onto Gin's fingers, still teasing the last few drops from him. A last shock ran through him as Gin came to his climax inside, spreading a deep warmth throughout his body. He rocked into Kira once, twice more, his hard grip slipping from his thighs as the last jolts of pleasure faded. Entranced, eyes half-hooded, Kira watched his lover recover from his orgasm, head tipped back, shoulders sagging, breath shallow and fast.

Aizen rose then, worrying that he might be noticed after the pair's distraction came to a close. And, though his feet were silent on the leaves and gravel, he heard something final from within, a thin whisper in the night.

"It's really somethin', isn't it?"

And though Kira murmured some response, confused and vague, Aizen knew beyond the shadow of the doubt that the question was meant for him, though he said nothing.

Gin knew the answer, anyhow.

* * *

**Thanks for the read! Please review!**


End file.
